1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fuse circuits and more specifically to fuse circuits with a test mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic systems utilize fuses for non volatility storing information. In one embodiment, the fuses are implemented in a fuse circuit in an array of fuse cells that are addressable.
In some systems, it is desirable to test the components of the system prior to the implementation of those components in a system. For example, it may be desirable to perform a “burn in” test to test the circuit after manufacturing. In one example of a burn in test, the component may be subjected to higher voltages and/or higher temperatures to determine whether a component will perform properly over its intended lifetime.
With fuses being one time programmable devices, it is difficult to test the programming circuits and test each fuse under programming conditions without programming the fuse.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.